Mashiro Kuna
|image= |conflict=White Invasion |date=N/A |place=Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result= |side1=*Mashiro Kuna *Kensei Muguruma |side2=*Wonderweiss Margera |forces1=Mashiro: *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Hollowfication :*Cero Kensei: *Zanpakutō (shikai, bankai) |forces2=*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Cero *Scream |casual1= *Mashiro is incapacitated. *Kensei's fate is left unknown. |casual2= *Wonderweiss leaves the battle unharmed. }} Mashiro Kuna & Kensei Muguruma vs. Wonderweiss Margera is a fight that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town. In it, the two Vizard, Mashiro and Kensei, fight against the Arrancar called Wonderweiss Margera. Prologue As Kensei defeats the last of the Gillian-class Menos that Fūrā had spewed out, Mashiro complains that she had wanted to kill it. Kensei tells her to stop whining, and that he had left the giant Hollow to her. Excited by the prospect of having such a big target, Mashiro races towards it, and kills it with a single blow using her Mashiro Super Kick. As a geyser of blood erupts from Fūrā, Wonderweiss looks on with an awed expression. Seemingly distraught by his companion’s death, Wonderweiss turns his attention to Mashiro. Battle Wonderweiss immediately begins to charge a Cero, but Mashiro drops out of the sky and kicks his face with both of her feet, cancelling out the attack. The impact of the blow smashes him into the ground, creating a large crater and seemingly incapacitating him. Mashiro strikes a pose over his body, proclaiming her victory. As Wonderweiss lays on the ground, unmoving, Mashiro watches on as Aizen cuts down Harribel, and comments that she had been the last of the Espada. While her back is turned, Kensei notices Wonderweiss’ hand twitch, and yells out to Mashiro. However, as Wonderweiss lunges his arm towards her, Mashiro states that she is already aware, before spinning around and kicking his head once more, sending him flying several feet away into a pile of debris. Kensei lands on the ground nearby, warning Mashiro that fighting against an opponent of Wonderweiss’ level would tire her out quickly, and that she should remove her Hollow mask before her time limit expires. Mashiro pays no heed to his warning, reminding him that she can maintain her mask for 15 hours, enough time to last her all night. Wonderweiss suddenly dives towards her, but Mashiro tells him to give up, grabbing his face and slamming him into the ground. Wonderweiss immediately recovers from the attack, and lunges towards Mashiro, managing to grab onto her scarf. He then throws her through several buildings, ripping off a piece of the scarf in the process. Mashiro recovers from the throw and leaps into the air, assessing the damage that her scarf had sustained, before declaring that she would never forgive Wonderweiss and diving towards him. As Wonderweiss approaches her, Mashiro kicks at the air, launching her Mashiro Super Cero towards him. However, Wonderweiss lets out a massive scream, cancelling out the Cero and allowing him to continue his approach. Mashiro rushes forward and punches him, but as she is about to perform another one of her special attacks, a large portion of her mask shatters, surprising her. Realizing that Mashiro is vulnerable, Wonderweiss punches her face, destroying the rest of her mask. Before he could land another punch on the helpless Mashiro, Kensei intervenes, grabbing her with one arm and catching Wonderweiss’ fist with the other. Kensei glances at the injured Mashiro, and then at Wonderweiss, before declaring that he is not mature enough to show restraint against a kid. Kensei proceeds to throw Wonderweiss to the ground, using the opportunity to land on the roof of a nearby building, where he drops off Mashiro. Smiling weakly, Mashiro asks him if he is going to avenge her. However, he calls her a moron, telling her that she lost because she failed to heed his warning, and that he has no reason to avenge somebody who would do something so foolish. Pulling out Tachikaze’s Shikai, he declares that all he is going to do is make Wonderweiss eat his fist. As Wonderweiss leaps out of the rubble, and flies towards him, Kensei activates his Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze. The two then yell out and clash, causing a massive explosion. Aftermath Apparently finished with his fight with Kensei, Wonderweiss intervenes when Yamamoto is about to execute his Zanpakutō's Ennetsu Jigoku ability on Aizen. When he arrives, his Resurrección, Extinguir, already active. Kensei's fate is left unknown. Category:Fights Category:Needs Help